


The Prick of the Scorpion's Tail

by LadyShinigami



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: And the other is called Trust Me, Asano has a minor crush on my OC, F/M, Karma is not in E class yet, Karma is still Karma, One is called Prick! goes the Scorpion's Tail, Slightly song fanfic, Song lyrics are from a movie called The Devil's Carnival, The Virtuoso Five still run the main campus, school crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShinigami/pseuds/LadyShinigami
Summary: Anyone who knew the name Karma Akabane, would know that he was prime killing machine that used everyone around him as a port in his storm. Something that is made known to a Kunugigoaka student who manages to catch the red head's eye, like a toad at the mercy of a scorpion's sting. Will she sink or will she swim? Inspired by the song Prick goes the Scorpion's Tail, from the film The Devil's Carnival.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary says, this story is the result of a song from the soundtrack to the movie Devil's Carnival; as well a story by a similar name. If you want to read it to get a better understanding of the story, then by all means go ahead. Characters in Assassination Classroom and songs from The Devil's Carnival do not belong to me, but to their respective owners. The only characters I own are my OC's.

**Black**

**Black is love’s potion**

**We drink, we drink from its well.**

**And in their name let’s drink to true love**

**For a toad and a scorpion fell.**

**Yes in their name, let’s drink to true love**

**For true love can break the spell**.

Hiriko Akiyama descended the stairs of Kunugigaoka Junior High as quickly as her feet would carry her, with her backpack securely fastened on one shoulder. Her first class of the day begins at 8:05, yet she managed to get to the campus by 7:30, have breakfast in the cafeteria, and review her notes for the necessary classes. Yet in both instances, her concentration faltered due to the unnerving feeling that she was being watched, and not in the way that her parents do when they constantly remind her to maintain her high grades; but in the literal sense that if she looked out from the edge of her vision, she would see another pair of eyes looking right at her.

**Awake from your dream, Frog Maiden**

**Skin green as the emerald sea**

It wasn’t the fact that she was being stared at that set her on edge, knowing full that her dark brunette curls, and emerald green eyes drew in more than a few guys, but rather that this particular person was not one to be associated with, as numerous students and even school incidents can attest to. This person was one Karma Akabane. Top of the class next to Asano Gakushuu, and strikingly handsome with a head full of striking red hair, and clear brown eyes that complemented his well-shaped face. But no matter how cute of a guy he was, no matter how intelligent he was, Karma wasted his talent and potential on being an uncaring, violent borderline sociopath. So much so, that he was literally two more infractions away from being sent to the E class up in the mountains. Then, he’d really have a reputation. Not that he cared. Every incident that Karma started and finished ended with him walking away with a smirk on his face. A smirk that he wore like a medal of honor. A smirk that for some odd reason, he decided to send Hiriko’s way as he observed her eating her breakfast and trying to conceal herself within the confines of the biggest book that she owned.

**Let me tell you a tale of a love**

**How it fell**

**Prick**

**Prick**

**Prick goes the scorpion’s tale**

Hiriko had half a mind to confront the red head about his constant moony eyed stares, seeing as how this was the third time in the same week that she’d caught him staring at her. Yet while her heart told her to stand her ground and put an end to whatever game he was trying to play, her mind told her to not get involved with the red headed devil, lest she tarnish her reputation just by talking to him. The best she could hope to do was tough it out and hope that Karma got bored.The last bit of steps were in her sight, prompting Hiriko to quicken her pace, and make for the door on the landing. She was completely out of breath, but used her remaining energy to push her way through the door, and right into something hard, making her stumble backwards and lose her bearings for a minute. A voice spoke that was unfamiliar to Hiriko until she gathered herself and looked in front of her. Eshima Hagiwara. Also best in her classes and a knockout beauty much like Hiriko, with shoulder length midnight black hair, and clear hazel eyes. But for some unknown reason, Eshima’s elusive nature made it hard to keep track of her during school hours. Even with her great looks and outstanding grades, no one could keep up with her; it was always here one minute, and gone the next. Hiriko found this strange having distinctly remembered having conversations with Eshima and even working on a project together. She was as friendly and sweet as they came, even when she was silent and unmoving during classes. But like Karma it was also a very well-known fact that Eshima had a violent streak of her own.

 If Karma were to have a female counterpart, it would be her. This was made known when one of the more arrogant and single minded guys decided he would grab Eshima’s attention by playing with her hair and blowing air into her ear during one class that the two girls shared. The day ended with him having a pen stabbed through his bleeding hand, and him crying all the way to the ER. As for Eshima, she claimed that it was an act of self defense against sexual harassment and was given a slap on the wrist due to her good behavior.One the outside, it seemed like she really was the victim, but when the incident occurred, Hiriko managed to take notice of the glint that shone in Eshima’s eyes as she drove the pen into the boy’s hand repeatedly. The barely concealed excitement that was coupled with her stormy gaze. Eshima sustained this look even as she looked into the terrified and helpless eyes of her offender. Drinking in the utter despair, and pain that was all over his face. As if she enjoyed it and was on the verge of cracking a smile. It only took that one incident to solidify Eshima’s reputation as a sadist equal to Karma. Sure, she was a secret one, but a sadist none the less. Hiriko tried not to let this though sink in as she took in the worried look on Eshima’s face.

“Are you okay? You’re not hurt, are you?” She asked. Hiriko shook her head and began to fix herself up as best as possible; as if she hadn’t just been trying to get away from an infamous psychotic redhead. She even plastered on a half smile for the full affect.

“Yeah, I’m just running late to class is all”. She said. But her half smile was quickly turned into a sour frown as Hiriko observed something that was behind Eshima. Karma’s face in the small window of the door. The smirk that she’d been trying to avoid for the day was back with a vengeance as Karma moved to open the door separating the three of them, plus Eshima who seemed confused as to what was occurring.

“What’s the matter? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” She asked. Hiriko felt her words die on her lips as she locked eyes with the red headed devil who stood discreetly behind Eshima. Every fiber of her body screamed at her to walk back down the stairs and find another way to her class. But somehow her heart triumphed over the matter, wanting this to be over and dealt with as quickly as possible, she stood her ground and returned his smirk with an unimpressed frown. It didn’t take long for Eshima to catch her stare and looked behind her to see Karma leaning against the door, eyes locked on Hiriko, but glancing at Eshima. Her previously concerned and confused expression melted away until it was completely neutral at the sight of Karma. As if all of her emotions melted away and left behind complete apathy. Karma payed no mind to her, and centered his focus on Hiriko as he leaned his head to the side, as if gesturing for her to speak first. And so she did. 

**She blushed as she walked by the water, having known him the evening before**

“Is there a reason why you’ve decided to stalk me so much this week, Akabane? If I tell the teachers, it’ll be one more thing to add to your list of accomplishments before you’re shipped off to the E class”. She said. As confident as Hiriko thought she sounded, she was proven wrong when Karma regarded her statement with a mere chuckle, and take a small step towards her. Eshima saw this and moved away from Hiriko, not to leave her side, but be on standby incase Karma decided to overstep his boundaries. His signature smirk never left his face while he stood glowing with confidence.

“Oh yeah. My list of accomplishments. Let’s count them out, shall we? Highest G.P.A behind Gakushuu, most infractions throughout the year, more fights and misdemeanors than any student on record, and let’s not forget hopelessly captivated by the school sweetheart Hiriko Akiyama”. He said. The saliva that Hiriko was going to swallow was caught in her throat, threating to put her in a coughing fit, upon hearing those last words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same one as the previous chapter. Refer to the previous one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters in Assassination Classroom and the songs from the Devil's Carnival do not belong to me, but to their respective owners. If you like what you're reading, be sure to leave a kudos and a comment.

Even Eshima’s distant nature seemed to shatter completely as she too looked at Karma with wide eyes, and a jaw that was prepared to drop. Hiriko looked to Eshima for some kind of support while she racked her brain trying to find a comeback to his snide remark; but still the raven haired girl stood silent, as unsure as Hiriko of what to do, as a blush began to heat up her face. And Karma being the person that he was, broke the awkward silence that he’d started.

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue? Or is it really so hard to believe that a guy like me could fall for a girl like you? Gossip be damned, Hiriko.” He asked. As he said this, both girls observed the fact that his smirk had decreased ever so slightly, almost making so you’d have to squint to see it clearly. Of all the things that ran through Hiriko’s mind, all the comebacks she could have come up with, she chose the one that for some odd reason pegged her as the most logical. “What?” She said. 

**She liked how he spoke**

**but aware of his poke,**

**Prick**

**Prick**

**Prick goes the Scorpion’s Tail**

Karma’s trademark smirk was back again as quickly as it had disappeared with his head still hanging to the side, dissipating the blush that had unknowingly formed on Hiriko’s face, until all that remained was her previous frown. Meanwhile Eshima looked back and forth between the two of them, entranced by the boldness that each of them displayed, but also fearing the possibility of a serious altercation breaking out. While Karma has never been known to hit girls, if Hiriko was angry enough to throw a punch, there would be nothing stopping him from retaliating. The smirk that he upheld was threatening to tear down the frown on Hirikos’ face just by it’s presence alone, and it was only a matter of time before either Hiriko decided to punch it off of his face, or they’d be caught by a student, or staff member, seeing as how they were still in the school stair well. Whatever aloofness Eshima once felt about the situation had disappeared, and she was left with an urgent sense of anxiety to resolve the tension surrounding the three of them. She looked to Hiriko first and gently tugged on her arm.

“Look, Hiriko, let’s just get out of here. There isn’t a lot of time left, and we don’t want to cause a scene before the day even begins.” She said urgently. When Eshima looked to Karma, her next words were not as friendly.

“And you. Whatever childish bull shit you’re trying to pull, knock it off okay? We’re not interested.” She said. With Hiriko in tow, Eshima shoved her way past a still smirking Karma and out the door. The red head let the girls go without a fuss, but being the sly devil that he was, refused to leave them without a few parting words in their direction.

“See you around, Hiriko. Let’s do this again sometime. I can’t think of anything better than staring at my crush all the live long day, which’ll be coming up pretty soon”. He said. The laughter in his tone was impossible to miss, and it only served to grind Hiriko’s gears; Still Eshima kept a tight grip on Hiriko’s arm, and followed Karma’s words with a middle finger in his general direction. She didn’t even look to see how he responded to it. Eshima turned corner after corner until she was sure that Karma hadn’t been following them. Hiriko confirmed this when she took a brief glance back and saw that for the time being, they were alone. Eshima stopped and glanced around to confirm Hirikos’ statement, and sure enough she was right. She gently took Hiriko by the shoulders and observed the shocked expression that shone behind her eyes. Mixed in, was fear and confusion with a small dash of self doubt, completed by the frown that remained on her lips. While Hiriko appeared to have thick skin, it didn’t take a lot to unravel it completely, especially in the face of a battle that was bigger than her. Not to mention where grades and appearances were concerned. Being a student of Kunugigaoka meant adhering to standards that would make most people collapse from the pressure, competition, and seemingly ridiculous expectations. And those who manage to come out on top, must stay there until such time as someone else says so.

A prime example of this would be Asano Gakushuu, while a twisted compromise to this would be Karma Akabane. His attitude and confidence alone oozed with a vibe that screamed “Fuck the world and all who inhabit it”, yet somehow his grades remain on point and to this day it was unclear as to why. Whether it was out of astonishment or morbid fascination, Eshima could see that Hiriko marveled at the caricature that Karma molded himself into, wishing that she could be that care free as a student of the prestigious junior high school. That he would choose to suddenly direct his attention to her, made her astonishment all the more palpable. Eshima gently shook the girl out of her stupor.

“Look, don’t let that idiot get under your skin okay. He’s just a stuck up, punk kid with more balls than he knows what to do with them". She said with a reassuring smile. But Hiriko shook her head negatively.

“It’s not just that. What he said earlier… about seeing me again.” She said slowly. Eshima’s smile faded as her eyebrows scrunched together in total confusion, until Hiriko said what she said next, her frown never leaving her lips.

“We share first and second period together.” The tension found it’s way back again. The air in the classroom felt exceedingly warm to Hiriko as she sat with one arm perched on her desk, while the other supported her head, lest she fall asleep and appear to be slacking. While her outward appearance was focused and collected, her insides were twisting themselves into knots and bowties over the words of the infamous red head rang in her head like church bells. The urge to look over her shoulder, and see if Karma meant what he said was overwhelming, making her lightly tap her foot in a semi frantic manner. But this had the opposite effect of what she was expecting. The anxiety she felt began to wrap around her like a dark blanket of trepidation and uncertainty. If she was right, and Karma was burning holes in the back of her head with his gaze, Hiriko knew that she would be in trouble. If not then, she’d have half a mind to find him after school and lay into him for making her worry herself sick, because of his pathetic idea of a joke. Every fiber of her body screamed out to her to resist the temptation, and just push him out of her mind, but Hiriko’s now crippling anxiety was screaming just as loudly; she slowly, but quietly looked over her shoulder to where the red head sat and looked at him.

He was paying her no mind, but was more interested in writing on the paper in front of him. The concentration that was in his eyes was amplified all the more by the smirk that was plastered to his face. His pen scribbled across the paper with a furious determination that she had never seen before. Sure, Karma was slacker at the best of times, but he was also a great student despite his transgressions. Eventually he caught her stare and returned it with a flirtatious wink. A wink that had her turning back to her own work with her face once again burning redder than a tomato. As silly as it seemed, Hiriko wished that Eshima was here to calm her fragile nerves, just as she did in the hallway. Nevertheless, something about the way she stood up to Karma registered as strange to Hiriko. At the sight of the red headed devil, other girls would either go weak in the knees, or go running to behind one of the other guys, or one of the teachers. But somehow, someway, Eshima stood unwavering in front of the delinquent. Even if Karma wasn't directing his attention to her, Eshima stood strong and proud; breaking out of her seemingly quiet and reserved shell.

It almost resembled the stabbing incident with the boy that she sent to the ER. Before she could elaborate on this any further, a frog shaped piece of origami made its way onto her desk. A couple of the students looked in her direction, and she acted quickly by sliding the folded paper underneath her desk, to examine it further. The paper was a forest green color that would normally be used for arts and crafts activities; not to mention the fact that there was what appeared to be writing on the paper. Hirirko opened it up with steady hands, not wanting to make even the slightest sound of crinkling paper. When she did manage to completely take the frog apart, the writing that was on it, was not at all what she expected; not even from the likes of Ren Sakakibara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same one as in the previous chapters. Refer to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to incorporate lyrics from the song Trust Me, from the film The Devil's Carnival. The song doesn't belong to me, but to it's original owner/ songwriter. And neither do the characters from Assassination Classroom. The only characters I own are my OCs. If you like what you're reading, then leave a kudos and a comment.

It went a little something like this:

**You're a tough little tad pole to love**

**Naughty lilies and lures. Oh, I was knocked to the floor.**

**Never tasted as sweet a poison as you have. You're an urge that can never be cured.**

**You're a bad little love, and I'm yours. So trust me.**

**Trust me, darling dear. I'm so sincere.**

**There's no need to tear. Trust me.**

**Trust me, honey doo. Just like I trust you**

Those were only the beginning stanzas. There was more to read, but Hiriko choose instead to look back at who the alleged note passer might have been. And sure enough, she was right to assume that it was Karma. The proof was written all over his face. Meanwhile, her own expression was one of pure confusion as to what she was reading, and even more confused that someone like Karma could write poetry. She turned around to read the next line of words when the bell rang and brought with it the end of first period. Second period was uneventful, and by the time lunch came along, Hiriko was reading over the rest of the paper with Eshima sitting across from her, equally confused.

**Babe, you're a hard game to catch.**

**You fight and refuse. Oh, you're a wild little bruise.**

**Never tasted as sweet a poison as you have. You know you never can hide.**

**You're a bad little love, and you're mine. So trust me. Trust me.**

**Darling, dear. I'm so sincere.**

**There's no need to tear.**

**Trust me.**

**Trust me, darling doo**

**Just like I trust you.**

**Don't cry. Cry baby, all dressed in green.**

**How many kisses do you need?**

**One for your tummy, one for your cheek**

**One for the devil inside of me.**

Both girls stared at the paper in complete silence, not being able to make heads or tails of its contents. But as clueless as they were, one thing was for certain. Karma was determined to garner Hiriko's attention no matter what. Eshima shook her head at this thought and handed the note back to her friend.

"This has to be a joke. For all we know, he probably bribed Sakakibara to write this for him." She said. Hiriko entertained the thought for a moment before another more crucial one came to mind.

"Karma's been known to use people as ports in his storm, but I doubt he'd conspire with someone like Sakakibara , especially since none of the five Virtuoso are on par with Karma as a person". she said. She reached into her bento box for a rice ball until she felt her hand collide with another. She looked up to see Karma with three pieces takoyaki in a napkin, about to place it in her lunch.

"Hey, Hiriko. I was wondering if you'd like this takoyaki. Since I'm not eating it and I know it's your favorite". The smile that he wore was almost genuine as he deposited the food without waiting for Hiriko's answer. Previous incidents involving food have taught her to refuse anything that the red head offers; even if she wasn't directly involved.Karma was well known for putting mustard, wasabi, and even laxatives in dishes that he'd brought over for school festivals, for the sake of his own sadistic amusement, regardless of the consequences. Needless to say, he was subsequently banned from any and all school functions that required food. Even Eshima seemed to scoot away from the food in front of her friend. Karma merely rolled his eyes in exasperation at the two girls; his smile seemed to dim slightly.

"Oh come on. I've done some bad stuff in the past, but I wouldn't dream of harming you. It's just food. Here, I'll eat one myself". With that, he picked up one of the little balls and popped it in his mouth. Hiriko watched in apprehension, waiting for the side effects of whatever drug he used to kick in. But after five minutes of listening to him chew, and swallow nothing happened. Without even realizing it, Hiriko's eyes widened in surprise as her assumption turned out to be wrong. Out of her peripheral vision, she noticed that Eshima seemed to scoot closer to make sure she wasn't seeing things either. Meanwhile, Karma looked at the both of them, his previous smile plastered on his face; as always he wore it like a medal of honor.

"See? Nothing to worry about". He said. Hirikos' mind short circuited as she looked back and forth between the takoyaki and the red head's smile. There was no way that he didn't have some kind of ulterior motive from doing this. So Hiriko wracked her brain for the best excuse that she could come up with.

"Thanks, but I'm almost full". She said. Karma glanced down at her half eaten bento box. not believing her; Hiriko followed his stare and could feel his disbelieving gaze. Eshima took this time to jump in and intervene.

"I'll eat the takoyaki if you leave us alone". She said. Karma looked over at her with a look of minor disinterest.

"Well, I don't remember asking you, but if Hiriko says it's okay knock yourself out". He said shrugging. Before Eshima could take exception to this and actually eat one of the small balls, Hirko's hand collided with hers and she slowly brought the takoyaki to her mouth. She looked back at Karma with wary eyes.

"If I do this, will you ease off?" She asked. As quickly as it had disappeared Karma's trademark smirk made a swift reappearance for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day. For some reason, it looked wider than it was before.

"You bet". He said confidently. That being said, Hiriko's gaze drifted back down to the small food still being held between her thumb, middle, and pointer fingers. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the takoyaki touched the first bit of taste buds on her tongue and made its way into her mouth. However, it tasted nothing like ordinary takoyaki. To Hiriko's astonishment, it tasted even better than expected. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the takoyaki touched the first bit of taste buds on her tongue and made it's way into her mouth. However, it tasted nothing like ordinary takoyaki. To Hiriko's astonishment, it tasted even better than expected. As much as Hiriko refused to admit it, the takoyaki was made to perfection. But Eshima wasn't able to tell and watched her with bated breath; more than likely she was under the impression that Hiriko had been drugged just like the poor souls who came before her as a result of Karma's sadism. Meanwhile, Karma was relishing the satisfied look in Hiriko's eyes at how much she enjoyed the treat. But just to rub it in, he had to inquire of her.

"Well, how is it?" He asked, feigning ignorance. Hiriko chewed and swallowed the last bit of food that was in her mouth, but hesitated to speak as she tried to piece together a decent answer. Anyone who knew the name Karma Akabane knew that he was a trouble making sadist with the mind of an evil genius. That, and he used everyone around him as a port in his storm. Based the earlier events of the day, Hiriko was willing to bet that she was no exception to this fact and would be completely swallowed up, only to be spat back as teeth and bones. Technically it should have happened already with the meeting in the stairwell, or even just now with the takoyaki. But so far, Hiriko was feeling neither sick to her stomach, emotionally or physically hurt, or even fearful for her life. If anything ,all she felt were surprise, bewilderment, and confusion as to Karma's sudden shift in behavior. She looked at everything in the room that wasn't Karma, even looking to Eshima for some kind of immediate intervention. Unfortunately, it didn't look like she could come up with anything to say either; she appeared to be just as stunned by the situation, despite her indirect involvement. Out her peripheral vision, Hiriko could see Karma burning holes into her with his signature smirk still sitting on his face, waiting for an answer. The smirk that's been taunting he since she first laid eyes on it, earlier today. A smirk that called her attempts at putting on a brave face futile.

A smirk that challenged her ability to step out of her comfort zone and challenge the way things were at Kunugigaoka, regardless of the fact that she had a future to think about and shouldn't let it be sullied by anything. For all of Hiriko's stellar grades, great beauty, and kind personality, she was caught in a whirlwind of anxiety, depression, and fear that she'll let everyone down. No more pats on the back, no more parental approval, and most of all no relying on someone to help her. No crying on someone's shoulder hoping for them to soothe her pain. Eshima was a good person, but she couldn't be around all the time, if Hiriko needed her. At Kunugigoka, it was essentially every student for themselves. This though alone made Hiriko's blood boil, her palms shake, and her heart in her chest. Not out of fear, but out of anger and indignation at the challenge that that smirk was presenting. So with a heavy sigh, Hiriko closed up her bento, and looked Karma dead in the eyes with a determination that completely evaporated her previous fear and anxiety. For the time being her perfect reputation could go to hell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who knew the name Karma Akabane would know that he was prime killing machine that used everyone around him as a port in his storm. Something that is made known to a Kunugigoaka student who manages to catch the red head's eye, like a toad at the mercy of a scorpion's sting. Will she sink or swim?  
> Inspired by the song The Scorpion and the Frog from the film The Devil's Carnival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters from Assassination Classroom, and songs from the movie The Devil's Carnival do not belong to me, but to their respective owners. If you like what you're reading, be sure to leave a kudos and a comment.

"It was great. Thank you". She said with a shrug of her shoulders. Out of her peripheral vision, she could see Eshima raising her eyebrows in sheer surprise at Hiriko's response. She didn't even need to look at Karma to know that he was enjoying every minute of this.

"I'm glad you think so. I could make more snacks like this, if you like. After all, I meant what I said early today. I'm interested in you, Hiriko. By the way, how did you like my poem from earlier. I was a little hesitant to use Western phrasing, but I'm sure you read it with no problem right?" He explained. With a single raised eyebrow, Hiriko's response was nothing short of aloof, meanwhile, Eshima watched the two of them with the intensity and focus of someone watching the climactic end to a sports game.

**With a flick of his prick he surprised her**

**Shell red as the rows in his teeth**

**"Fair Maiden, join me. Let us ride out to sea"**

**Prick**

**Prick**

**Prick goes the Scorpion's Tail**

"Really? That was all your writing? I was under the impression that you had asked Sakakibara to write it for you. But that doesn't give me a reason to hang around you. So what's the deal? Did one of the other lovesick idiots here have some kind of bet at my expense?" She asked. Now it was Karma's turn to look at her incredulously, but it only lasted for a few seconds.

"What? No way. I'm not sure if you knew, but I'm not really friendly with Asano and his merry band of overachievers." He and Hiriko could faintly here Eshima mutter under her breath. Something about the pot calling the kettle black. But it didn't stop Karma from finishing his statement.

"Nope this one was all on me. And who says that Sakakibara is the only one that can sweet talk his way into a person's heart? If you let me, I think you'll find that I'm ten times the sweet talker that he is and more". Said Karma. Towards the end of his pontification, Karma's tone took on a more sincere volume , as though he genuinely meant what he has said and wanted Hiriko to believe it just as much. Instead she just raised her eyebrow and kept up her apathetic expression.

"So this one was all you. That's great. So is this the part where you ask me out on a date outside of school and I blush like a tomato, nodding and agreeing profusely?" She asked indifferently. Out of her peripheral vision, she could see that Eshima's expression morphed from surprised to completely unreadable. Once again, Karma shrugged his shoulders and put his hands in his pockets; but this time his smirk was smaller than it normally was.

"If that's what you're into then by all means, go for it. Though personally, I never struck you as too much of a blusher if past events are any indication of that". He said . He must have been referring to times when guys attempted to ask her out in the past, but always left disappointed. Either they failed by their own foolishness and lack of confidence or Hiriko brushed them off on the grounds that she had studying to do. But for the sake of beating the red headed devil at his own game, she would make this one exception.

**She pondered If his love was poison,**

**but he pricked her so gently she swooned**

**His words poured like wine as their fates intertwined**

**Prick**

**Prick**

**Prick goes the Scorpion's tail**

"Where were you thinking of going?" She asked. "I may have to move some appointments around, but if the place is reasonable, I'll go". She finished, matching his gaze. Karma's smile grew until it resembled a child receiving a long awaited present on Christmas morning.

**Oh, love it is foolish and green my love**

**How quickly we forget the sting, my love**

**What a pretty and dangerous line, my love**

**What bitter, yet delicious wine, my love**

"Great. Sushi bar it is. I'll text you the details later on today. Well, see you around little tadpole. I trust I'll be seeing you pretty soon." He said basing his words off of his poem from earlier. Karma then left the classroom with a spring in his step, one girl in an unreadable stupor, and the other chastising herself over her sudden lack of good decision making.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who knew the name Karma Akabane would know that he was prime killing machine that used everyone around him as a port in his storm. Something that is made known to a Kunugigoaka student who manages to catch the red head's eye, like a toad at the mercy of a scorpion's sting. Will she sink or swim? Inspired by the song The Scorpion and the Frog from the film The Devil's Carnival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters in this story, with the exception of my OCs do not belong to me, and neither do the songs incorporated in this story. If you like what you're reading, be sure to leave a comment and a kudos.

True to his word, Karma texted Hiriko the exact details of their meeting place as soon as the last bell of the day rang throughout the school building. As to how he obtained her number baffled her until she remembered just who exactly she was dealing with. She looked down at her phone and read the quick and single message that it contained.

 

**Hey again. Numazukou Sushi Bar. 5 0 clock. My treat. See you then.**

 

Because she was still wary of Karma’s true intentions, Hiriko refused to call their meeting a “date” and was thankful that  Eshima volunteered to supervise from afar. She made her way down the long hallway with calm, even steps which contrasted greatly with the erratic thundering of her heart in her chest and the hairs on her body standing up. She found herself treading through a sea of students watching her with looks of skepticism, bewilderment, and even shock. Even their poor attempts at whispering gossip alerted her.

 

_“Did you hear that she agreed to go out with Akabane?”_

 

_“What do you suppose she was thinking agreeing to go out with someone like him?”_

 

_“Does she not know what he’s capable of? He’s a mad dog.”_

 

_“Why is he even still in this school?”_

 

_“Leave it to Akabane to start picking on the girls at this school. Probably cornered her until she said yes”._

 

That last comment, however ignorant it was, wasn’t too far off from the truth. In his own way, he had pursued her, cornered her, and in a sense trapped her until she caved and said yes. Then again, if Karma’s unyielding determination, was anything to go by, it was bound to happen eventually. Coupled with Hiriko’s hidden hatred of the systemized bullying that was employed and even encouraged by the principal and his golden son. Karma was aware of it too, otherwise he wouldn’t stir up as much trouble as he did. He prided himself on being an infamous trouble maker and an outstanding student, and it earned him a reputation of a deceptively clever psychopath with more brains than he knows what to do with. Meanwhile, she prided herself on being the school princess with perfect grades,  attractive features,  and timid  but friendly disposition. But all that it’s gotten her were annoying  friends, numerous flirts some of which are not wanted, and the overwhelming pressure of maintaining it all. Anything less than her best, would make her a pariah. Part of why she agreed to go out with Karma in the first place  was to prove that the systemized bullying hierarchy that was set up in the school would not rule her life; on or off the main campus. When Hiriko made it home and unlocked her front door, she was greeted by an empty living space. Both of her parents worked full time jobs and were hardly ever home. When they did come home, the house was still pretty quiet as both of them used their free time to catch up on sleep. And soon enough it was back to work again,  but would always leave her money when she needed it.  After taking her shoes off and bypassing the kitchen, Hiriko made her way upstairs  and right into her room. She dropped her bag onto the floor unceremoniously and made for her bed, falling onto it exhausted and reeling about her impending meeting with Karma.

 

Looking at the digital clock on her windowsill, she saw that it read 3:05. Eshima would be coming at 4 to help her get ready. That left her at least an hour of time to kill until Eshima came by with a bit of sage advice and Hiriko had to make the trek to meet Karma. The aforementioned sushi bar was only a 30 minute walk from her house. Then again, she also had the option of coming late. It wasn’t like she had to had an obligation to him or anything. Hiriko launched herself off of her bed and made her way towards the kitchen. The cold tile of the floor greeted the bottom of her feet with a sense of familiarity that soothed Hiriko as she silently trotted into the kitchen to grab   some yakisoba bread. Hopefully it wouldn’t spoil her appetite, but she needed to eat something before she could take care of her business. As she shoveled the last bit of the bread into her mouth, Hiriko was alerted to a knock at her door. She then looked over at the digital clock that shone on her stove top to see that it read 3:20. Seeing this, she couldn’t help but narrow her eyes at this and made for the door. The face that she saw through the peephole in her door shocked her beyond her comprehension. On the other side of her door stood Asano Gakushuu, wearing a slight scowl where his trademark smirk  of superiority would normally be.

She knew that she would be verbally clobbered if she opened the door to him, but if she didn’t she’d be labeled as a coward for not facing him as well as a mad girl for hanging around Karma. As if the day wasn’t already spiraling out of control. So with slightly shaking  hands and the feeling of her heart pounding hard in her chest, Hiriko opened the door to where half of her upper body showed, keeping a firm grasp on the doorknob, should she feel the need to slam the door in Asano’s face.

 

A face that immediately looked at Hirko with judgemental and slightly hurt eyes. He was still dressed in the school uniform and held his bag with an obvious vice grip.

 

“Is it true? What everyone is saying on the main campus?” He asked with an accusing tone. His eyes were firmly locked on her face to watch for any signs of lying.

 

“What is that why you came here? To give your two cents and tell me how to live my life?” She asked coldly. Now Asano was sneering at her and was on the verge of bearing his teeth.

 

“Don’t try to change the subject! Did you even think about the consequences that this could have on your education? What it could mean for your academic career? Akabane is not good company to keep. The only thing he’s good for is bringing people down.”

 

“Like you and your band of hypemen? Or how about your bully of a father? The systemized bullying and student hierarchy that he allows overshadows what Karma gets up to. The only difference is that Karma isn’t looking for an audience to impress or breaking his back to gain other people’s approval”. So excuse me if I want to hang around someone who actually thinks for himself and isn’t looking to kiss anyone’s ass for an A+”.

 

With every word that she spoke, Hiriko felt a weight lift off of her shoulders until she finally felt free enough to breathe a sight deeper and heavier than she ever has in her young life. Unfortunately, Asano didn’t see it that way and was balling and un balling his fists, shaking slightly as he did so. If he wasn’t willing to respect her decision that was his problem, not hers. Before he could even open his mouth to speak, Hiriko  rolled her eyes and slammed the door in his face.

She made her way back to the kitchen and continued to eat her yakisoba bread despite the now bitter sweet taste on her tongue. Just as Hirko was contemplating running herself a glass of water, another knock sounded from her front door. The sound alone made her slam the food down onto the plate and partially shove the dish away from her; almost knocking it off of the table in the process. What would it take for that arrogant little ass kisser to realize that this was her life to live? Not his, Karma’s, or anyone else’s? Hiriko now made for the door again, only this time with a determined, but angry stride counting off all of the expletives that she would hurl at the self important principal’s son.

 

Her anger prompted to grab the doorknob at a lightning quick pace and essentially force the door to open despite it already being  unlocked. The inhale of air that she took in to yell out her animosity immediately caught in her throat at the sight of Eshima, who was holding two shopping bags and was now wearing casual clothes. Hiriko immediately collected herself and shook her head, shaking away her previous thoughts and intentions.

 

“Hi there. That was fast. Come in”. She said good naturedly. But Eshima could sense the tension in the air as she came inside, set the bags on the ground, and began to take off her shoes.

 

“Um, thanks. Did something happen on my way here? I saw Asano speed walking down the sidewalk and he looked like a man out for blood. Shoved his way past me and nearly knocked me down”. She explained. Hiriko merely rolled her eyes and helped Eshima take her bags up to the bedroom.

 

“Something like that. He basically wanted to inflict is opinion on why I shouldn’t go out with Karma, as if that’s any concern of his. I guess being a daddy’s boy isn’t enough for him anymore. He wants to be a life coach too”. She said wryly. As the two of them, made their way inside Hiriko's room, Eshima immediately made her way over to the bed, not even stopping to give her opinion on Hiriko’s bedroom as most friends would each other; and instead responded to Hiriko’s previous quip.

 

“Well then he’s going to need a hell of alot more practice”. She said. To this, Hiriko closed her room door and moved to stand near the raven haired girl as she unveiled several outfits from the bags and laid them out on the bed in full view. The first one consisted of a white long sleeved silk shirt that had a black ribbon around the collar and black and red plaid skirt. The next outfit was a maroon colored skirt with an aquamarine colored belt, accompanied by a short sleeved black blouse and a brown cord necklace with a golden pendant that resembled a bolo tie. Then there was a flowery white shirt with a white collar, black suspenders, a black skirt, a pair of black suspenders, and black opaque tights. Hiriko’s eyes widened in pure surprise at how many outfits options were splayed out on her bed. Just looking at the quality and design of the clothes, she could tell that they were expensive.

 

“Eshima, these are gorgeous. Did you bring these clothes from your own house? They must have cost a fortune”. She said to the raven haired girl sitting at her desk.

 

“More like they cost my mom a fortune. When I started getting letters from guys on the main campus, she got it in her head that I needed as many girly clothes as possible to compliment my intelligence and impress my future husband”. She said casually.

 

“It’s not like she’s going to miss one or two outfits so I figured you could get more use out of them than I will”. Hiriko nodded her head in an understanding gesture and turned back to her bed to survey her options. From behind her, Eshima chimed in again.

 

“Unfortunately, I couldn’t provide any shoes with the clothes. You’re going to have wear something of your own”. She said. Just hearing those words struck a cord in Hiriko and brought up something important.

 

“It’s only a meeting at the sushi bar. I’m really not sure that I need outfits like these for one day out”. She said. Hiriko looked over at Eshima and saw the unreadable expression that she wore as she slightly swirled around in the plastic chair.

 

“Be that as it may, if it’s not for Karma then the sake of appearances. Fake it until you make it”. She responded. Hiriko just looked back and forth between Eshima and the clothes on the bed, still unsure of what to wear.

 

“Is that what you did before you stabbed the crap out of the guy who touched you?” She asked half joking and half serious. Eshima merely raised one eyebrow casually  and continued swiveling in the desk chair.

“And how exactly could I fake an act of self defense like that? Believe it or not, I hate the systemized bullying in Kunugigoaka as much as you do. Any and all innocent assumptions  that were made about me, before that day have evaporated in spite of how many people want to believe otherwise. And frankly, I’ve never felt better. Sure, I still have a GPA to maintain, but no one looks at me as that timid little baby crow who’s looking for someone to take care of her; as you know the guys just loved to label me. Now, I’ve evolved into an adult crow who’ll peck the shit out of anyone who disturbs me or my nest”. She concluded. Thinking back, Hiriko remembered a time when the braver guys would refer to Eshima’s being timid and quiet as her being a baby bird looking for a caretaker, specifically a crow on account of her black hair. But on that fateful day when she drove a pen into that poor idiots hand, that illusion was shattered and a new one was created, though not as enjoyable as before. And not once did Eshima seem to show remorse or shame for it. If anything, she just as quiet and stoic now as she was then. Nothing fazes her or gets under her skin because she won’t let it. Yet another reason for Hiriko to be envious of kids like Eshima and Karma. For what felt like the umpteenth time, Hiriko let her fingers graze the fabric of the outfits laid before her until she finally settled on the third one. She scooped it up in her hands and began to make he way to the bathroom out in the hallway, but not before giving one more look at Eshima.

 

“You gonna be okay by yourself while I go try this on?” Eshima merely shook her head and gave a microscopic smirk to the brunette haired girl.

 

“Don’t worry, I don’t plan on leaving the nest anytime soon”. She said warily. And with that final quip, Hiriko went to go change.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who knew the name Karma Akabane would know that he was prime killing machine that used everyone around him as a port in his storm. Something that is made known to a Kunugigoaka student who manages to catch the red head's eye, like a toad at the mercy of a scorpion's sting. Will she sink or swim? Inspired by the song The Scorpion and the Frog from the film The Devil's Carnival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters from Assassination Classroom, and songs from The Devil's Carnival do not belong to me, but to their respective owners. If you like what you're reading, be sure to leave a kudos and a comment.

The outfit fit better than either girl had thought it would and Hiriko couldn’t help but give a little twirl as she observed her reflection in her full length mirror. Eshima just watched her  with a stoic expression and continued to do so as Hiriko now stood before her, smiling happily.

 

“Honestly, I don’t know how I can repay you, Eshima. It fits great!” she beamed. Eshima now had a microscopic smile tugging at her lips.

 

“Then keep it. Keep all of the clothes for that matter. I didn’t plan on wearing them anytime soon and I’m sure my mom will just by me more, so it doesn’t make much of a difference”. She said nonchalantly. Hiriko beamed radiantly and went into her closet to remove a pair of small, back heeled shoes that would go perfectly with the outfit. Eshima helped her apply a minimal amount of makeup which consisted of eyeliner and blush. By 4:50, Hiriko was ready. Physically, but not emotionally. She and Eshima were preparing to walk out the front door, when Hiriko came to a pause and froze. Every cell in her body was on red alert, she was slightly shaking, and her heart was ready to leap out her chest.

 

But for some unfathomable reason, she was frozen in place. Not a single muscle in her body wanted to move to open the door and step outside. Her mind began to spiral into a sudden whirlwind of what if scenarios. What if Karma stood her up?  What if Asano came back? What if other students from Kunugigoaka saw them? What if she was attacked by a gang of  jealous, idiot schoolboys from Kunugigoaka? All of these terrible thoughts raced through her mind; her body wanted to say yes and walk out the door, but her mind trapped her in a pessimistic maze that had her dodging one corner one moment, and being backed into another the next. As though her previous declaration to Asano was now failing her. She now felt Eshima’s hand on her shoulder, as though she was trying to reassure Hiriko to some capacity. And her words made it all the more reassuring.

 

“Just remember, fake it until you make it”. She said quietly. With those words, Hiriko now felt Eshima’s hand take hers and place it on the doorknob, and turn it until it clicked open. She now stepped out of her house into the late afternoon air feeling the gentle breeze caress her body. Thankfully there was no sign of Asano, but Hiriko walked to the designated location as quick as possible lest he show his face in the area. The sushi bar was a short walk away, but by the time she made it, it felt like an eternity. Waiting at the entrance was Karma wearing black pants and a short sleeve purple button down, with another long sleeved black shirt underneath it. He was leaning against the wall in a leisurely manner until he saw Hiriko approaching and he immediately stood to full attention. The smirk now wore was back with a vengeance.

 

“Hey. You’re here early”.

 

“So are you”. She responded. Karma’s smirk didn’t let up not once as he stood near the entrance and opened the door for her. The inside of the establishment was well lit with mustard yellow tables and walls save for the counter. The counter itself was littered with miniature bowls and cups of varying colors. From the ceiling near the counter hung white scrolls that had various Japanese phrases written on them. Karma and Hiriko sat all the way at the end of counter farthest away from the door. Almost immediately a man in a white server’s uniform and hat came over to where they were sitting and greeted them with a pleasant smile.

 

“Welcome. What will you have?”

 

“I’ll just have one nigiri and narezushi platter with soy sauce”. She asked politely. The server turned to Karma as he finished writing down her order.

 

“And for the gentleman?”

 

“I’ll just have some Gunkan maki and makizushi”. He said nonchalantly.  The server took his order down and made for the kitchen, leaving the two of them alone. But the conversation between the two of them was a quiet one, especially on Hiriko’s end since she couldn’t find the proper words to form a conversation. On the other hand,  Karma seemed just fine starting one up.

 

“Must be nice to live this close to a sushi bar. I bet you don’t have to worry about what to eat when your mom  doesn’t cook. Am I right?” He asked. For all of his cockiness, he wasn’t too far off the mark with that last statement.

 

“Yeah. For the most part. The closest we’ve gotten to having a real family dinner was just before they left the next morning for  what would be a string of prolonged business trips.  After that, it became money orders sent by the post and the occasional phone calls.” She explained. When she looked back at Karma out of her peripheral vision, she saw what could only be described as a flicker of understanding and sympathy.

 

“Same here. My folks are gone pretty much all  year round. Sure ,they call and send money and whatnot but it’s still pretty empty in the house with just me. Not that I mind. Gives me ample time to study and play videogames to my heart’s content”. He explained.  Hiriko now looked at him with more curiosity than she’d intended to. Maybe if she hadn’t spent so much time avoiding him and ducking corners around him because society said so, she would have found him to be good company. Eventually, their food came and the two of them ate and continued to chat contently. By the time they were finished eating, Hiriko was now convinced that having Karma as a friend was worth all of the stares, sneers, and whispers that would be directed at her. Absentee parents aside, the two of them had more in common than they thought. Turns out, Karma hated Kunugigoaka’s systemized bullying as much as she did. Except, he expressed his hate in a more destructive ways that had a dash of devil may care flair to them. Eventually, Eshima’s “fake it till you make it” words of parting no longer registered in her mind.

 

On Karma’s insistence, he walked her back to her house, laughing and talking all the way. Halfway to their destination, the pair of them stopped in their tracks upon seeing their path blocked by at least 4 guys. All from the main campus.  And the expressions that they wore were less than friendly. While Hiriko now looked apprehensive,Karma on the other hand looked downright pleased with the situation. The supposed leader of the group stepped forward, wearing a scowl that accentuated his black hair and onyx eyes. His height of 5’9 made him all the more intimidating, yet Karma stood completely unfazed and smirking all the while.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who knew the name Karma Akabane would know that he was prime killing machine that used everyone around him as a port in his storm. Something that is made known to a Kunugigoaka student who manages to catch the red head's eye, like a toad at the mercy of a scorpion's sting. Will she sink or swim? Inspired by the song The Scorpion and the Frog from the film The Devil's Carnival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to introduce one more OC, but he's not really going to be that important to the story. Assassination Classroom and it's characters do not belong to me, but to their respective owners. If you like what you're reading, be sure to leave a kudos and a comment.

On Karma’s insistence, he walked her back to her house, laughing and talking all the way. Halfway to their destination, the pair of them stopped in their tracks upon seeing their path blocked by at least 4 guys. All from the main campus.  And the expressions that they wore were less than friendly. While Hiriko now looked apprehensive,Karma on the other hand looked downright pleased with the situation. The supposed leader of the group stepped forward, wearing a scowl that accentuated his black hair and onyx eyes. His height of 5’9 made him all the more intimidating, yet Karma stood completely unfazed and smirking all the while. 

“Well look at this. Come to relieve me for the night and escort the lady home? Unfortunately, I’ve got it from here guys. So you’re not needed”. He stated nonchalantly. This only egged the leader on as he now stood nose to nose with Karma. 

“Well, Asano said that you guys were hanging out together, but I didn’t want to believe it until now. So how many times did you twist  her arm before she said yes?” He accused maliciously. Before she realized what she was doing, Hiriko ended up cowering behind Karma for protection. One of the guys noticed this and began to move towards her. But before he could come any closer, Karma spoke up. 

“No, I just threatened to have sex with her besty Eshima. You know the girl whose ass you started sniffing when you realized you had no chance with Hiriko”. He said smugly. This drove the leader over the edge and struck as he balled up his fists and clenched his teeth. 

“You don’t deserve her. A low life like you doesn’t deserve either of them!” He exclaimed. The leader now raised his right hand to deliver a punch to the red head. But Karma managed to dodge it and used the guys momentum to deliver a barrage of kicks to his abdomen. One of his friends rushed over to help him only to receive an uppercut from Karma who tossed the leader to the ground and dove underneath the second guy to deliver the punch. Almost immediately did he stumble backwards, disoriented and in pain. A third guy with dyed blonde hair and one pants leg rolled up came after Karma with a fist raised only to have his wrist caught in the red heads grip and twisted until it broke. The guy screamed out  in pure agony, but didn’t have time to react when Karma delivered a kick to his side and sent him sprawling onto the pavement. The fourth and final guy came forward at a much slower pace, talking as he spoke.  Hiriko recognized him as Yamamoto Minoru the leader of one of the school’s clubs, yet she forgot which one. 

“Come one, Akabane. If you keep this up, it’s not going to look good for you. You’ll be expelled from the main campus faster than you can say “what the hell”. After that, it’ll be nothing but a downward spiral into E class”. He explained.  Karma appeared to be listening, but still kept up his fighting stance.Hiriko on the other hand, watched this from her spot near a Sakura tree. She’d only heard that Karma was a brutal fighter,  but to actually see it in person was another matter entirely. Almost like a cage had been opened and a monster was released. Every punch, kick, and jab that he administered was  administered with swift and deadly efficiency and intended to deliver pain and render his opponents helpless and hurt. But from what she observed, Yamamoto seemed more than prepared to take whatever Karma had to deliver, as he too took on a fighting stance.  The smirk that Karma wore now expanded to a full blown sadistic grin. 

“Whatever.  It really doesn’t make a difference to me. As long as I can get at least one day alone with Hiriko Akiyama I couldn’t care less where I’m sent”. He said. Hiriko’s eyes lit up with surprise while the last guy’s eyes burned with anger as he sped walked up to Karma before delivering a kick to the side of his head but was blocked by the red head’s arm. In response to this, Karma went in to deliver a kick of his own only to have Yamamoto duck it in the nick of time. The two of them continued to fight as though it were to the death, going at each other with powerful kicks and punches that were sure to render those weaker than them completely powerless. Eventually they both appeared to run out of breath and take in bigger gulps of air. Yamamoto looked exhausted, but didn’t let up on his glare at Karma.  Said redhead still kept up his sadistic grin despite the toll that was being taken on his body.

“Well you definitely put up a better fight than your friends. Sorry, but I don’t think I caught your name”. Yamamoto now wore a microscopic smirk of his own as he lessened his fighting stance. 

“That’s because I didn’t throw it. Yamamoto Minoru. President of the main campus’ martial arts club”. He stated proudly.  From where she stood off to the sidelines, Hiriko’s eyes lit up in realization as she observed him with eyes even more wide open. Among the male population that constantly asked her out, Yamamoto was the type to just watch her from the background as she went about her day. He didn’t pursue her any further because of his responsibilities to his studies and the club but that didn’t make him any less of an admirer. Hiriko’s train of thought was now broken by Karma’s next words. 

“And how would the school’s ethics committee feel about you using your skills for trivial shit like this? And over a girl who barely acknowledges your existence". He mocked.  Yamamoto now wore a blood curdling glare as he took up his previous fighting stance.

"What they don’t know won’t hurt them, especially where a low life like you is concerned. All I have to do is fudge a few details, maybe say that you tried to force yourself onto Akiyama and that I was lucky enough to save her from you. It’ll be my word against yours and the ethics committee, no the administration will be more than ready to give you the boot”. He explained. Both Karma and Hiriko now wore pure scowls on their faces at Yamamoto’s words. Given the fact that the red head wasn’t the type to let what he considers trivial or idiotic things get to him, this was definitely a first for him. And with his track record, this incident was guaranteed to land him in E class. Beating up a bunch of wannabe tough guy bullies was one thing, but being falsely accused of sexual assault was another matter entirely; one that wasn’t willing to throw away his life for. Before Karma could lay into Yamamoto, Hiriko emerged from her spot in the background and stood to face him herself. 

“Actually, it’ll be my word against yours, even if you do slam Karma for his previous misdeeds. Who the hell do you think you are to accuse him of something like that on the grounds that he did it simply because he’d have a new misdemeanor to add to his track record? So he may not be the upright, ass kissing nobody student that Asano and his dad expect him to be; that doesn’t make him any less of a good student.  Maybe one day you’ll be working for him  if you’re not careful. If anything, and you can run and tell this to Asano, I think his devil may care attitude makes him even more attractive”. She declared. The adrenaline rushing through her veins fueled every word that she said  slowly made her blood boil. She couldn’t see Karma’s face from where she was standing but she could tell that he was smirking. Meanwhile, Yamamoto’s face morphed from surprise to shock, back to surprise and eventually barely concealed anger. Eventually, and without another word he turned on his heels and walked away from them leaving his friends  to writhe on the ground. Before long, he was out of sight until only Karma and Hiriko were the only ones remaining. The red head moved to stand next to her and place a hand on her shoulder. 

“Well that was unexpected. Your idea was a hell of a lot less risky than mine.” He stated. Hiriko merely looked at him with a slightly exasperated expression. He didn’t give her a chance to respond before he started talking again.

“By the way did you mean all that stuff that you said? About me being more attractive with my attitude?” He asked. Hiriko merely shrugged her shoulders and briefly shook her head, still reeling from the adrenaline rushing through her. All that was left was to confess her feelings and hope that she doesn’t fall on her face from it.  

“Yeah. Truth be told, it’s always been that way. I just couldn’t say anything because of the bullshit going on around Kunugigoaka. But here it is. It’s all true. I can’t help it”. She explained. Karma now looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face that lasted for another minute until his trademark smirk was back in place. Deep mercury eyes peered into emerald green ones and  it appeared as if they were having a contest to see who would break away first. And coupled with Karma’s smirk, it looked like Hiriko would lose. But, the hand that remained on her shoulder was comforting enough to reassure her that he was sincere. 

“Well then, let’s get you home safely before the cavalry comes along”. He said.  With that, Karma walked her home and before parting ways for the night gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. His lips were surprisingly warm, soft, and gentle; which contrasted greatly with his brash personality.  It was a short kiss, but it was enough to send Hiriko’s heart leaping into her throat and make her body temperature soar. Before she realized it, Hiriko let out a short gasp as Karma removed his lips from her forehead and looked her in the eyes again. 

“Goodnight, Hiriko. I’ll see you tomorrow”. He said. The brunette watched him go off into the night, still reeling from the kiss and the warmth that it ignited in her body. Just to make sure that it really happened. That she wasn’t just imagining the goodnight kiss that Karma bestowed onto her. The brash, devil may care, slightly hot headed, highly intelligent redhead student who would commit Harakiri before he allowed anyone to walk over or bully him. But even after their talks in the sushi bar, and that kiss just now, showed just what kind of person was hiding on the other side of the rough and tumble walls that he built up around him. The thought of this made Hiriko smile brighter than a flashlight as she went inside her house and got ready for bed.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who knew the name Karma Akabane would know that he was prime killing machine that used everyone around him as a port in his storm. Something that is made known to a Kunugigoaka student who manages to catch the red head's eye, like a toad at the mercy of a scorpion's sting. Will she sink or swim? Inspired by the song The Scorpion and the Frog from the film The Devil's Carnival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story and this is probably the most serious chapter that I'm going to do mainly because it describes suicide by drowning so let me say this right now: I am not glorifying or condoning suicide as an answer to problems; nor am I encouraging it in any way, shape , or form. But I included it for the purposes of this story, and the folktale that it is based off of. If you can't accept that, then that's your business and not mine. There is a back button on your computer for a reason. Any flames that are sent my way will be used to warm my house and keep me warm this winter. Thank you.

Hiriko woke up the next morning feeling better than ever and actually excited to go to school. Specifically to see Karma and the shocked look on the Virtuoso Fives collective faces. If what Yamamoto said is true then he more than likely reported back to Asano about what happened. All the more reason for her to show up early and bask in the harmony of negative emotions that would swirl around on his face. Cruel as that may be, it was preferable to seeing the frequent arrogant and smug look on his face. By now, Hiriko was speed walking to the building, but immediately slowed down when she took notice of the guys from last night, including Yamamoto, standing near the front of the building covered in bandages and with their arms in slings.

When Hiriko came close enough for them to see her, they immediately stopped whatever they were doing and turned to walk into the building. Occasionally they looked over their shoulders to make sure that she wasn't following them, specifically Yamamoto. But Hiriko did the exact opposite and merely stood with a smirk on her face at their reaction to her. Now all that was left was to find Yamamoto, the Virtuoso Five, and Karma himself. Maybe Eshima, if Hiriko could find her. Once she finished having breakfast in the cafeteria, Hiriko took her time walking Kunugigaoka keeping a close eye out for her aforementioned targets; completely ignoring the stares and whispers that were directed at her during her stroll. Eventually, she found Sakakibara and Araki in their advanced kanji class and took her time walking past the door as her eyes connected with theirs. While her eyes shone with happiness both the their eyes were a dark grey that were clouded with sadness and disappointment. Soon enough she managed to see Koyama and Seo as they were exiting the boys bathroom and the second that they connected eyes with the brunette they were awash with sorrow and slightly restrained anger. Seo shook his head at her before moving down the hallway with Koyama and towards their class.

Hiriko was now possessed by unbridled happiness as she walked with a skip in her step at the grim moods that the big five were now exhibiting at her supposed "betrayal". Now all that was left was to find their leader and rub it in his face. Hiriko scoured the hallways of each floor as best as she could but couldn't find Asano. Eventually it came time for class and with a sigh she made her way to first period. 15 minutes into the beginning of class, Karma showed up and took his seat completely dismissive of the teacher's minor scolding. The first sight of him made Hiriko smile and slightly blush a light shade of pink. As she observed Karma a little more, she noticed that his appearance was slightly dishevel as if he got into a fight that he almost lost. Specifically his tussled hair, his slightly untucked shirt and a what looked like a little red bite mark near the bottom of his neck. Almost like a barely there hickey.

This sight alone made Hiriko's heart leap into her throat and she now assumed the worst. She decided to confront Karma about it after class which ended a little early thanks to the teacher. But before she could make her way over to him, he rushed out of the class and made his way into the hallway. Not wanting to follow behind him like a lost puppy, Hiriko gave it a few minutes before she took off after him managing to keep up with his pace. He looked as if he was heading towards a secluded section of the outside courtyard of the school that was practically ignored by the other students. On the off chance that he was meeting someone or taking care of something personal, Hiriko decided to maintain her distance and watch from behind the building.

Karma waited on a bench by himself for a few moments before he was approached by none other than Eshima who slid her hand over his shoulder. Karma looked up at her with a smile on his face and look in his eyes that told Hirko the two of them must have been pretty familiar with each other. This was made all the more evident when Karma took the hand that was on his shoulder and pulled her into his lap. Eshima let out a surprised laugh as Karma placed butterfly kisses on her neck and collar bone, and the raven haired girl did nothing to stop him. Hiriko watched all of this with a lump forming in her throat, rocks tumbling around in her stomach, and her heart beating a million miles a second. Every nerve and cell in her body was now set ablaze with shock and rage as she observed her good friend and her crush, that she'd confessed to only the night before, entangled in a lovey dovey embrace. Eventually, Karma stopped kissing her long enough to listen to her speak .

"So how did it go? Did she fall for it?" She asked with slightly malicious glee. And Karma was all too happy to respond.

"Yeah. Last night, it looked like she fell pretty hard especially after I kissed her. It's just like you said, she's not as hardened to my ways as you. are I didn't even have to plan for a second date after she confessed to me. I guess you were right. The chicks here are too scared of Asano and his daddy to go after what they want because they're to scared of the judgement. And when they do get it, they salivate and pant like dogs to a stake. But not you. From the second you drove that pen through that idiots hand I knew that you were like me. Strong, confident, and indifferent to what others think. And when I came to you about it, you didn't buckle like Hiriko or like other girls would. You're me own baby crow. And that makes me your care taker." He said sweetly.

Every word that he spoke sent a new knife into Hiriko's heart. The whole time, Karma interactions with her were little more than a ploy to objectify the girls of Kununigoaka, except for Eshima who he surprisingly considered his equal. And the raven haired girl had no problem helping him, even going as far as to involve herself in his game to ensure that he won. In the end, they were both just as bad as Asano, his father, and any systemized bullying in the school. Hirko now had a steady stream of tears flowing from her eyes which clouded the sight of Karma playfully putting his hand up Eshima's skirt as they now shared a passionate kiss. The brunette now broke out into a run and made her way up the stairs, trying her best not trip up and fall.

As she shoved her way through the door on the third floor, Hiriko ran right into something hard that sent her sprawling onto the ground. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes to look up to whatever or rather who ever she ran into, which turned out to be Asano looking down at her with pity and disappointment in his eyes. Not wanting to be seen as weak, Hiriko quickly picked herself up and stood to face him. But that didn't change the look that he gave her.

"Now you know. I tried to warn you from the start, but did you listen?" He said with disappointment in his tone of voice. At this point, Hiriko's face was red with rage as she unloaded onto the principals son.

"Okay you were fucking right! Is that what you wanted to hear!? I'm just a naive little school girl who got in way over head and couldn't see that fucker for what he really is! He's nothing but a user who sees others as ports in his fucking storm!" She shouted. Asano let her vent her frustration, not once interrupting her. By now, the brunette was panting heavily with tears streaming down her face, knowing that she probably looked a mess. In response to this, Asano unveiled a napkin from his shirt pocket and handed it to her. As she began wipe her face and eyes with it, Asano began to speak.

"Hiriko, are you familiar with the tale of the Scorpion and the Frog? A scorpion that wants to cross over a river, asks help from a frog to ride him across it. The frog hesitantly asks the scorpion "how do I know you won't just stab me half way through?" to which the scorpion replies "because without you, I'll die too". On that note, the scorpion and the frog rides across the river, but halfway across, the frog feels the scorpions sting and they both sink into the water". He explained.

"The point that I'm trying to make is that Akbane is no different from the scorpion in the story. No matter how sweet or charming he may seem, he'll never change his true nature. Not for anyone. I don't know what his story is with Eshima but it seems like you're now the unfortunate frog to feel the sting of his tail. Let this be a learning experience". He said cruelly. With that, he walked away leaving Hiriko alone in the middle of the hallway feeling worse than before. She didn't know how long she'd been standing their for but one thing was for certain: no one would come to help her, no ne would pity her or give her encouraging words. Hiriko was now the laughing stock of the entire school and it hurt. It hurt worst than any sting from a scorpion ever could before its venom could seep into her veins.

Somewhere and somehow, Hiriko found the strength to pull herself up and drag herself towards throughout the school until she reached the swimming pool. The entire space was empty since the swim team didn't have practice until three. From the high windows spilled an abundance of pure light that shone directly into the pool and created beautiful shimmers and shines that almost looked like diamonds. Meanwhile the deeper waters were dark and foreboding, but comforting all the same. With only the sound of blood rushing in her ears, and a hollow feeling throughout her being, Hiriko took three steps near the pool and fell in feet first with a loud and resounding splash. Her uniform clung to her body and the smell of chloroform filled her nose, but in her mind all she wanted to do was sink like the frog in Asano's tale. It was a slow and agonizing process, but eventually it happened. The deeper that she went, the more water obscured her vision and entered every pore of her body, feeling her trachea and bronchi with chemical induced water until finally it was too much for her body to take. And she was no better off than the next frog that the red headed scorpion would lure into his trap.

 

THE END

 

 


End file.
